


You've been starring in my dreams

by bixsnake (wtfddaeng)



Category: Tracob - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Troye, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfddaeng/pseuds/bixsnake
Summary: Jacob ran a dry fingertip against the rosy skin and shifted his sight to catch Troye’s reaction. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were parted on an exhale. His fist was digging into his papers and his hips were grinding into the mattress.He was desperate for it and his poorly concealed whimpers made it that much more obvious.(WARNING: this is a larry turned tracob translation of a orphaned work with the same title, i do not own or claim any rights to this story or prompt)





	You've been starring in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Been Starring In My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187094) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“Alright, I’m off!”

Jacob spat out in the general direction of his boss’ office. He couldn’t care less if anyone heard him. Working a double in a rundown bar took the life out of him, and all he wanted to do was rid himself of his grimy uniform, and cuddle up with his boy.

Their final year of uni was coming to an end and he knew Troye was holed up at home revising until his brain went numb. He wanted to be there. Wanted to relieve stress from the both of them. Wanted to share body heat between them on this chilly night.

Home is where he wanted to be and he could hardly wait another second longer.

\--

“Tok,” he called out weakly as he slipped off his boots and tossed his keys in the general direction of their front table.

Shadows and moonlight cast a cool glow across the expanse of their flat. The atmosphere felt a bit dreary and matched the chill creeping up his spine. Jacob needed his warmth now. Needed to find Troye and immerse himself in his radiance.

“In here, love.”

Like music to Jacob’s ears. A soft, sweet melody, wrapped in familiarity, luring him in with each vowel. He quickly padded his sock covered feet across the wooden floors and followed the sound of Troye’s voice.

A beam of light flooded out into the hallway where the door to their bedroom was slightly cracked open. Jacob slowly stepped forward and adjusted his hair away from his forehead, trying to spruce and groom where he could. He tiptoed the rest of the way until he reached the door and quietly pushed it open.

Oh.

_ Wow . _

It was like walking directly into one of his fantasies.

Candles placed upon their bedside tables bathed the room in amber light and the rich scent of vanilla invaded his senses. Fresh linen dressed their mattress in off shades of white and the flickering light danced against the silhouette of the boy in the middle of it all.

Troye was sprawled out against his stomach. Textbooks and notepads spread in front of him, as his legs crossed at the ankle and his brows pinched together in concentration. His wrist moved rapidly as he scribbled against his papers and habitually flicked his silky fringe out of his sight.

God, he was a vision.

Jacob followed the slope of his back with his eyes. Curving from his shoulder blades all the way down to the perfect dip of his waist. The hem of his t-shirt grazed the flawless skin of his bare arse and the thickness of his thighs mesmerized Jacob to no end.

Troye was so unknowingly stunning.

Jacob directed his vision back towards the top of the bed and felt his breathing hitch in his chest. Troye peeked over his shoulder with a tantalizing curl to his lip and an amorous look in his eye. His eyelashes fluttered as he dropped his pen on top of his textbook and casually reached out a hand; silently instructing Jacob to come forward.

Jacob moved eagerly at his unspoken request. Striding over to the bed and allowing himself to be roughly pulled down by the collar. As he knelt down against the bed, unhurried lips pressed against his own. His body sagged at the feeling and his hands moved to cup the sides of Troye’s face. His fingertips scratched behind Troye’s ears and Troye’s tiny fist pulled him deeper into the kiss.

“Hi, baby,” Jacob broke away momentarily only to be drawn back in by Troye’s irresistible taste.

“Hi,” he giggled against Jacob’s lips at his enthusiastic attempt to get their mouth’s back on each other, “You’re home late,” he punctuated with one final kiss and pushed Jacob away, “Was beginning to worry about you."

Jacob scoffed and stood up off the bed, “Sure you were,” he winked accompanied by a cheshire smile.

He stretched his limbs leisurely. Working out the knots in his joints and stretching his muscles until they pleasantly burned.

Ugh.

He needed out of his clothing.

“I was,” Troye spoke distractedly. Watching Jacob’s thighs flex as he clumsily discarded his trousers, “Was ready to round up a search team and look for you.” he bit the corner of his lip and mindlessly scratched at the hem of his collar.

Christ. How was he so bloody alluring without even trying?

Jacob groaned internally and finally stripped off his top leaving him only in his pants. He crawled on top of the bed, pausing to kiss the apple of Troye’s cheek, and maneuvering himself to rest his head against the softness of Troye’s bum.

Fuck, if this wasn’t his favorite asset.

He let his eyes lips shut and allowed relaxation to take over. He wrapped his arms snugly around Troye’s waist and nuzzled the roughness of his stubble against the smooth skin of Troye’s cheek.

Pressing a kiss was irresistible. And another. And the other three that followed.

“Jacob,” Troye sing songed as he flicked through the pages of his book, “I need to finish this.”

Jacob hummed into Troye’s skin where his face was pressed into his cheek. He could fall asleep right here, if he had it his way.

“I know, baby. Sorry.” he rasped out. Exhaustion evident in his voice.

“How hard did they work you, love?” he reached behind himself and blindly threaded his fingers through Jacob’s short hair.

Jacob nearly mewled out loud. Troye’s touch was magic.

“I’m fine, Tok. Just been up for a while,” he pressed a hard kiss right above Troye’s crack and laid his head down on the center of his arse, “Your bum is just so comfortable. Kissable.”

Troye’s body shook as he laughed underneath Jacob. A slow smile spread across Jacob's face and he inevitably joined in. Who could resist? Everything about Troye was just so contagious.

“You’ve completely lost the plot.” Troye softly shook his head and went back to work.

“Have not,” Jacob whispered back and pressed a barely there kiss to his cheek, “Just love your arse.”

He sprinkled tiny pecks just as far as his lips would reach. Lazily kissing the sensitive area without intention. Just wanting his lips on his boy.

Jacob felt Troye chuckle under his breath and slightly push his arse back against his face, “Just give me a minute, yeah?”

Jacob’s eyes shot open. Was he implying what he thought he was?

He lifted his head and instantly met the sultry look in Troye’s eyes accompanied by the slightest lift of his eyebrow.

And suddenly, Jacob was awake. His heart rate picked up and his cock stirred to life. He shot a soft wink in Troye direction and hugged tightly around his waist. Troye smirked, clearly pleased with just how easily he was able to get Jacob going.

He couldn’t help it. Jacob was such a sucker.

Troye went back to the work in front of him. Scribbling when necessary and wiggling his hips in the process. Jacob knew what he was up to. Knew that he was testing Jacob’s endurance.

And maybe it was the exhaustion, or maybe it was Troye’s arse right in front of him, but Jacob was hanging on by a thread, and he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He rubbed his length into the mattress and extracted his arms from around Troye’s waist. Slowly, he traced the tip of his fingers along the crease where Troye’s thigh met his cheek and relished in the view of goosebumps prickling against his skin. He nearly missed Troye’s soft sigh but he didn’t miss the way his back slightly arched into the touch.

Jacob gently pushed up Troye’s thin shirt, exposing the golden skin of his arse, and took each cheek carefully in his palms. He squeezed slowly, completely transfixed in the way it fit so perfectly. His mouth watered as he leaned down to suck a mark into the pure skin.

God, nothing could ever compare to this taste.

“Couldn’t even hold yourself over for a minute, could you?” Troye’s sweet voice broke through the cloud of lust in Jacob’s brain.

“Mmm,” he pulled off admiring the blush tone left behind from his hungry lips, “Just can’t resist you.”

He sunk his teeth into the flesh of Troye’s right cheek and soothed the tender skin with his tongue as he felt Troye’s body shiver beneath him. Fuck, he lived for that feeling.

“J-Jacob—” Troye whined a bit breathlessly. His pen clutched tightly in his hold.

The beautiful sound stimulated his senses and took over his need to please. Jacob pulled his lips away with a loud smack and spread the cheeks that were in his palm. He would never tire of this view. Troye’s hole slightly clenching and shivers zinging up his spine.

Jacob ran a dry fingertip against the rosy skin and shifted his sight to catch Troye’s reaction. His eyes were screwed shut and his lips were parted on an exhale. His fist was digging into his papers and his hips were grinding into the mattress.

He was desperate for it and his poorly concealed whimpers made it that much more obvious.

An idea struck Jacob. One that would tease the living hell out of both of them but would ultimately work out in their favor.

“The faster you get your work done,” he paused to press the lightest kiss to Troye’s hole, “The faster I'll get to fucking you.”

He punctuated his deal with a kitten lick to Troye’s crack. Troye whined out loud. Pen stuttering in his hand as he nodded his agreement.

“Gonna check and make sure you’re done too,” he tightened his grip on Troye’s arse and blew cool air against the wet patch of skin, “Sound good, baby?”

Troye squirmed in Jacob’s hold and desperately wiggled his hips back into Jacob’s face, “You’re insufferable,” he choked out on a moan, doing little to convince Jacob of his irritation, “I’m in.”

Jacob let a smug smile spread over his face as Troye shook himself and got back to work. He hoped Troye agreed to this with only a small amount of work left, or it was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Jacob didn’t let himself worry as he turned back to the task at hand. He spread Troye’s cheeks once more and gave his mouth a minute to water. He dipped back in lightly. He let his tongue flick teasingly against the skin but held himself back from delving in.

Fuck, he wanted to. Wanted to open Troye up with his mouth alone and wanted to watch his eyes fill up with tears of ecstasy. Holding himself back was no easy task, but Troye needed to get his work done, and Jacob would gladly be the motivation behind that.

He went back to tracing the tip of his tongue around his hole. He kept the pressure light and grinned as he heard the rapid pace of Troye’s pen. Troye slightly thrust his hips back, desperate for more, and whimpering when Jacob pulled away completely.

“Be good.” his voice came off a little more stern than he intended but Troye seemed to be eating it up.

He arched his back firmly and focused on the words in front of him. His handwriting got increasingly sloppier but as long as it was legible, he didn’t spare it another second. Jacob watched from where he was. Occasionally dipping his tongue or finger back in and adjusting himself in his pants when the view got to be too much.

“Done.” Troye panted out and threw his pen across the room.

Jacob quickly crawled up over him to check that he was done. He honestly had no idea what Troye was working on or why he was doing it on paper, but as soon as his eyes scanned a sheet full of words, that was all he needed.

Jacob quickly slid Troye’s materials off the bed and placed his hungry lips on Troye’s. The angle was awkward but the desperation shared between them made it that much hotter. Jacob teased his clothed length between Troye’s cheeks as their tongues swirled against each other.

“Jacob please—“ Troye cut himself off with a tremble.

Jacob quickly reached into their side table, grabbing for the lube, and flicking the cap open. He drizzled the cool gel across his fingers and slowly spread it around as he dipped his face back into Troye’s arse.

There was no restraint this time. Messily delving in and prodding at Troye’s entrance. The tip of his tongue was met with little resistance. Troye spread his legs wider and pulled blindly at Jacob’s locks. Fuck that felt good. Every tug of his hair spurred him on further into Troye’s arse.

Jacob slipped in a finger beside his tongue and felt precome dripping from his cock just from Troye’s noises alone. His airy whimpers and high pitched moans could bring a man to his knees.

Jacob reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Troye’s arse, choosing to focus on opening him up as carefully and thoroughly as possible. Troye’s fists clenched tightly in the sheets as Jacob slipped in another finger. He scissored his fingers in and out of his hole, causing Troye to thrust back on his hand. Jacob was fucking mesmerized by the slight jiggle of his cheeks.

He wanted more of that. Needed it.

He easily slipped in a third finger. Pumping in and out and curling his fingers on the upward stroke. Troye was a whimpering mess. Voiced coated in something syrupy every time Jacob swiped against his prostate.

“Jacob,” Troye moaned, “M’close already, fuck.”

Jacob carefully removed his fingers, wiping the excess lube on the clean sheets, and yanking his pants down and off his body. He grabbed for the lube a second time, drizzling it over his cock, and lathering it up with his hand. He tossed the bottle away and picked Troye up by his hips.

Jacob’s grip tightened as he moved to line up his cock with Troye’s entrance. The tight heat lured him in and before he knew it his tip was engulfed in it. Troye choked off a moan and Jacob ran his hands up and down his back, doing his best to soothe his boy.

“You feel amazing, baby.”

Jacob swore under his breath as he slowly slipped in further. Troye was so eager for it. Swiveling his arse back against Jacob’s cock even while on his knees. Jacob indulged him for a minute. Sitting as still as possible and letting Troye work himself down onto his cock.

Jacob slid halfway out and gently thrust back in. Troye sighed in contentment and encouraged Jacob to keep going. Jacob continued his slow pace but thrust in a bit harder each time.

Troye’s cheeks bounced with each collision. Jacob couldn’t help but add to it. He picked up the pace and laid a light smack to Troye’s right cheek, nearly coming at the sight of it jiggling.

“Jacob,” Troye gushed out in surprise, “Do that again!”

Jacob kept with his pace and slapped him on the meatiest parts of both cheeks, “Yeah? Y’like that?”

He increased the speed of his thrusts and added another round of smacks to his arse. Troye was on the verge of tears but enthusiastically moaned out his agreement.

_ Yes! Yes! Yes! _

Chants of pleasure filled Jacob’s senses as he spanked Troye’s arse with caution. He knew Troye could probably handle more but he didn’t want to put his safety in jeopardy. He thrust in harder, nailing Troye’s prostate over and over. He wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer and hoped Troye was right along with him.

“Gonna come!” he winced out as he felt his balls tighten and stomach swirl.

One final hard smack to Troye’s arse and both of them were coming. Jacob filling up his boy and Troye coming completely untouched.

Christ, there was nothing more satisfying.

Jacob wrapped his hand around Troye’s length, tugging him to the point of sensitivity. He rode out his orgasm and stalled himself from pulling out. He pressed kisses along the curve of Troye’s back. Calming the atmosphere and running a pair of soothing hands along Troye’s sides.

He carefully pulled his softening dick from between Troye’s cheeks and languidly turned him onto his back.

He placed sweet kisses from Troye’s tummy, up to his chest, across his face, and finally against his lips. The two of them couldn’t help but smile into each others mouth. Tongues playfully swiping and fingertips tracing lightly against each other.

“Legs on my shoulders, baby.” Jacob quietly requested.

Troye blushed fifteen shades of pink but followed Jacob’s instructions anyway. His thick thighs wrapped around Jacob’s head and spunk leaked from his entrance. Troye was bashful but Jacob was in fucking heaven.

He laced their hands together before leaning in to clean his mess up. His thumbs brushed against Troye’s knuckles as his tongue licked into the slick path of Troye’s hole. Jacob growled as soon as he could taste himself. He dragged his tongue against Troye’s walls. Cleaning him out and savoring the taste that only he got to experience.

His breath hitched in his chest as he felt Troye untangle their fingers and tangle them back in Jacob’s hair. He pulled him up by the short strands, dropping his legs off his shoulders, and attaching his mouth to his own.

Jacob was shocked, but pleasantly so.

Troye groaned as his tongue nudged its way into Jacob’s mouth. He basked in the combined flavor of the two of them.

“Mmm,” he pulled off and gently scratched behind Jacob’s ears, “You taste good.”

“I taste like you.” Jacob smirked and connected their lips once more.

“A rare delicacy, then.”

The two of them launched into a fit of giggles as Jacob pulled Troye to lie on top of him. He indulged in the sight of Troye’s glow. Was constantly reminded of just how lucky he was to have him.

“Love you.” Jacob whispered as exhaustion began to settle in his bones.

“Love you, too.” Troye answered with a shy smile and a sweet kiss to the lips.

They laid there in silence. Sleep beginning to take over and Jacob quickly giving in. The warm weight against his chest slowly pulled away and Jacob grasped onto Troye’s retreating wrist.

“Come back to bed.” he pleaded.

“Can’t,” Troye slid off the bed. Jacob was puzzled and he was sure it showed on his face. Troye shot a soft wink his way and picked up his textbook from off the floor, “Have to finish revising.”

Well.

Jacob can’t say he saw that one coming. Although, he should have known.

He was in love with an utter minx.


End file.
